In the End
by YetAnotherJanewayFan
Summary: It has been for years since their imprisonment, how are they holding up. Sequel to Turning Point. Must read 'TP' first or you will be confused. HP/SS One-shot!


**In The End**

* * *

It was strange, trying to figure out the lives of men gone mad. It was strange to watch the 'Chosen One', Harry Potter, wail from the top of his lungs in the muggle mental hospital when one Severus Snape was removed from him. It was strange to watch Severus Snape, snarky, fierce, infamous; encircle Harry Potter in a hug and shush in whispers that were incoherent to the man and watch as it relaxed him. It was crazy to watch the two sit in the opposite corner of there padded cell and giggle at themselves; strange to see them rut on one another when they thought they were alone again for good.

It was all in all pretty weird to watch. But Kingsley Shacklebolt made it his personal mission. He watched with narrowed eyes as Harry scooted a little closer to stare into Severus' dead eyes. A frown creased Kingsley's forehead when he saw Harry's lips moving. Cautiously he sent a silencing spell on the speaker before pressing a button on the side of the viewing glass to listen to two men whom didn't get along, two of the most powerful men in wizards history, talk.

"...and then he set this sword into the river. But the other guy couldn't get it because of the necklace around his neck. The necklace was afraid of the sword I hear, and it tried its best to make sure the guy never reached it, or the surface of the lake he jumped into. I heard that the guy drowned and then came back as an inferi to terrorize old people at platform 9 3/4."

"He drowned," Severus asked almost suspiciously.

"Yup,"Harry stated this inane grin on his face.

The frown on Severus' face melted and a solemn expression settle on his face.

"Serves him right, the wonker. If a necklace is trying to kill you common sense would tell you to take the damn thing off."

Harry started to laugh uncontrollably and soon after Severus followed suit.

Kingsley shook his head, running a weary hand down his face. He pressed the button again and started when a feminine voice broke his revere.

"How are they today, Shacklebolt?"

"As well as to be expected, I suppose. They are truly mad. Potter was just telling a story about a boy who jumped into the lake to get a sword because an evil old man had put it there for him to find. The only problem was that the boy was wearing a cursed necklace that drowned him."

The female sighed and the male next to her snorted, drawing attention to himself.

"Find something funny, Weasley,"Shacklebolt snapped.

"Besides the fact that it actually happened, no sir not at all."

Kingsley's eyes widened a fraction.

"That actually happened?"

The male nodded his head.

"Yup, only the boy bloke didn't die. A dashing super sweet and brilliant red head dived in to save him."

The female giggle at her husbands analogy.

"I take it you were this brilliant rescuer than?"

"He sure was," the female spoke up for the first time in hours. "And Harry is the one who dove into the lake with a cursed necklace around his neck. Wasn't that the time in the forest, Ron, when you found us after leaving for months on end and having me worry sick."

"Sure was love," Ron said cheerfully, missing the sharp undertone.

"Find that funny, do you? Worrying me sick? Is that why you became an Auror?"

The smile faded from Ron's lips.

"Of course not 'Mione."

Tension held for about a second before Hermione burst into giggles. Ron sighed in relief, a worried smile playing at his lips as he watched his wife rub her distended belly. The two behind the padded cell drew the three outsiders attention when Severus suddenly sprang to his feet. Kingsley quickly cast a silencing charm on the speaker inside the cell again before pressing the button.

"...knew a boy once. His name was Potter. He was a terrible boy. He would always get into mischief, talk back to his elders, skip out at curfew, and get into trouble. He was flanked by two other, a Granger, and a Weasel. The Weasel used to climb up his leg and hide when they argued and the Granger used to nag at the boy and the Weasel. Strange, I can't remember why..."

"Maybe its because he thinks we are animals, though I wonder what a 'Granger' would be exactly," Hermione huffed.

"What was this Granger thing," Harry asked as if he had heard Hermione.

"Don't know, but we used to call it the Know it All, maybe that was its breed."

Harry snorted, "Had a friend once. Name was Hermione. Snape used to call her 'The Know It All'... remember I told you 'bout Snape?"

Severus nodded his head affirmative.

"Hermione used to hate it when he did that. But she respect Snape. I don't know why. She said he was brilliant, but I thought he was horrible. Want some tea?"

"Tea would be nice. You haven't made any in a while. You haven't cooked either," Severus said sounding affronted.

"Haven't felt like it. I'll make tea now," Harry said going to a corner that neither occupied and trapezing around as if it was the kitchen.

"Will you cook too?"

"Isn't it your turn? I always cook."

"Very well' budge over so that I may prepare."

"Why, I like it when you are close, that crazy arse 'Nurse' guy won't try to take you away."

"You just like it when I do this."

Severus walked over to him and pushed his package against Harry's arse cheeks. Harry made a noise that sounded like a squealing infant and pushed back on his cock. Severus chuckled, beep and baritone, before reaching over Harry's shoulder and grading something imaginary.

"Don't tease," Harry whined.

"I am hungry Harry, for food, there will be plenty of time for desert later."

"You are lucky that I love when you cook, you don't do it often."

"That is because I like to watch your arse wiggle while you mix."

"Is that why you always want pudding?"

Severus didn't answer and Harry didn't press for one as each prepared their own task. The group of three didn't know how long passed but a nurse with curly hair nodded to them before ushering in a cart with food laden on the tray. She gave the three a nod and went into the room. She set the dishes on the floor and stood in the background to watch them eat.

"I love magic. All you have to do is start dinner and it magically appears when it's ready," Harry said happily as he dug into his dinner.

Severus gave a 'hmm' of agreement, " And thank goodness for house elves as well or we wouldn't eat on the days you decide not to cook, Severus said as he took a bite of the goose and mash.

"What about the weird days when we don't get what we cooked?"

"Maybe nargles like to play tricks, " Severus suggested.

Harry nodded agreement, "or house elves, " he pipped. Severus burst into laughter, soon followed by Harry. The nurse cleared their trays away when Severus called for a 'Dobby'. She left the room just as quietly as she entered.

"Who is 'Dobby', Shacklebolt asked when the nurse was in speaking range.

"No idea. The young one, Harry, he told Severus, "I had an house elf once, he died." Severus said, "Then he shall be our elf. I've been, 'Dobby' ever since.

The three exchanged a look, Ron and Hermione baring the significance of her words.

"You think that's bad, " the nurse said when she caught that look, "They had another nurse before me. She was mean and unreasonable I'm told. Harry got really mad and screamed, "Away with you Kreacher. We've never heard from her since."

With that... pleasant thought, the nurse wheeled the kart away. Shacklebolt stepped away for a moment to contact his department. They had a muggle to find.

Roughly an hour after that, a male nurse entered the room, after nodding at the trio curtly.

"Time to go, Severus."

"He's not going any where with you, Voldemort."

Shacklebolt stiffened and Hermione suppressed a chuckle. Ron flat out laughed, good thing the padded door was shut.

"Come now, Harry. We go through this everyday. Severus will be back tomorrow."

"Its alright, Harry. Voldemort will let me come back tomorrow."

"Doesn't he know how insane that sounds," Ron asked, but received a look from his wife that clearly said, "Shut up, you idiot!"

Harry considered for a moment before nodding and giving Severus a kiss, smack on the lips.

"You can't go. Tomorrow might be different. He," Harry said throwing a look of contempt at the male nurse, "Might not let you come back tomorrow."

"He will. I'll give you my Wizards Oath."

"Come Severus," the nurse said and all but hauled Severus out the door before Harry could reply. Once the door was shut and he knew Severus was not coming back, Harry began to squeal like a pig up for slaughter.

Kingsley, thinking on his toes pressed the button and canceled the spell simultaneously.

"Does he always do that'" Ron asked.

Kingsley nodded, "If you think that's bad you should see Snape."

Ron made a 'lead the way' gesture and Kingsley escorted them to Severus's cell. They watch the once proud, dark, and elegant wizard, rock back and forth in a corner. He alternated between crying, laughing, talking to himself and screaming. Ron shook his head in awe.

"What the hell happened in that cell?"

**The End**


End file.
